transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) is, in many ways, a fallen hero. Back when he was originally Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu), he was a gladiator who fought in the Kaon arena along side with a partner named Ultra Prime. He sees himself as a freedom fighter, leading the Decepticons of returing the great golry, empire and era that their [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Decepticons ancestors] have created during the [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Great_War old days] of Cybertron before it was all shattered thier [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Autobots enimies] and his [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Megatron original ancestor] was defeated and killed at the hands of his [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Optimus_Prime greatest rival]. A fanatic at spark, he revels in every Autobot who suffers at Decepticon hands and doesn't register humans as anything more than "collateral damage." Megatron demands loyalty from the Decepticons, loyalty he gains by his awe-inspiring power. With the combined threat of a sharp mind, his fusion cannon, a pair of deadly swords and simple brute strength, there aren't many who'd dare cross him. Still, he has no problem manhandling troops as a gentle reminder. But absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Megatron's Decepticon revolution, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. Powerful, charismatic, violent, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, and will never forgive the Autobots or Cybertron for "betraying" him, telling lies about his ancestor and his death. The damages he suffered and former power was only a minor setback for him, as Megatron proved a master of being way more cold, calculating, and manipulating than the original Megatron. He effortlessly duped Isaac Sumdac into helping him—and once Megatron was restored to full power, he turned the tables on his old captor. He is extremely intolerant of treachery and deals with said treacherous bots with a vicious no-nonsense efficiency, unlike other Decepticon leaders. He is a shrewd strategist and effortlessly wraps others around his fingers. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Corey Burton (English), Norio Wakamoto (Japanese) Now that he has finally been able to build a body for himself, Megatron is more powerful than ever, and no force on Earth can stand against him. He is a fighter without equal anywhere in the universe. Backed up by his Decepticon soldiers, he is also an expert battle leader, without peer. He is as ruthless as he is ambitious. Megatron will stop at nothing to gain the AllSpark, and destroy Optimus Prime and his Autobots. Megatron is a fierce, unyielding despot who sees himself as a freedom fighter. He sees the Decepticons as an oppressed race suffering under the tyranny of the Autobots. The Decepticons must survive by any means necessary. He takes extreme pleasure in the suffering of even a single Autobot. And Megatron does not care at all for the collateral damage known as humans who might happen to stand in his way. He has the zeal of a fanatic and demands the unquestioning loyalty of those who serve him. Megatron's pre-Earth head has a rather pointed resemblance to the somewhat early head of Michael Bay's 2007 Transformers movie's Megatron, which went unused in the actual movie. Later his head was remodeled into the version that is somewhat based on the G1 Megatron's head. Like other Autobots and Decepticons of the future, Megatron had a pupils his eyes. He transforms into a Cybertronian Fusion Jet Fighter and later a tiltrotor gunship similar to a V-22 Osprey. Attributes: *Expert two-sword fighter. *Genius-level engineer and programmer. *Armor can deflect even focused anti-proton lasers. Gallery File:Megatron_Cybertron.jpg|Megatron Cybertronian version before coming to Earth. File:Tf59573.jpg|Megatron's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends and Allies *Shockwave *Lugnut *Soundwave *Blitzwing Familiy *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Megatron original Megatron] (namesake ancestor) Neutral *Lockdown Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Cybertron Elite Guard *Starscream Weapons and Abilites Megatron is, in every aspect, a perfect and flawless Cypertonian. An incomprehensible being whose power is great enough to bring half the universe to his knees, Megatron is the greatest threat that humanity has ever seen. If he so willed it, he could polvarize the entire planet with his pinky, destroy the Autobots (and possibly the entire Cybertronian race) by taking a leisurely walk, and cause the entire galaxy to collapse with his mere presence alone. Megatron begins the series with only one power: the power to lie and manipulate Sumdac to repair and reconstruct him. Over time, the Megatron head will develop into a powerful psychokinetic who can control any machine. While the Cybertronian minds are too advanced to succumb to this ability, Megatron can control virtually any robot on Earth and the automated plants that construct them. In addition to this power, Megatron’s eventual robot body will be equipped with an assortment of laser cannons, sonic missiles and pulse blasters. By far Megatron's most devastating ability, though, as shown in episodes such as Mission Accomplished, is his shrewd military mind and mastery of battle tactics. Megatron's ability to devise and follow complicated battle plans to keep his enemies off balance will surely prove a threat not just to Optimus Prime or the Elite Guard, but to all Cybertronians who would stand in Megatron's way. History Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Cybertronian Gladiators Category:Engineers